A variety of electrical equipment for applications are often housed within electrical enclosures having a chassis, or frame. The electrical equipment is often wired to terminal blocks, which can be grounded by electrical connection to the enclosure itself. A grounding system 10 of the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Electrical equipment (not shown) is wired to the terminal block 12 with a series of wires 13 and the terminal block 12 is fastened to the chassis 14 of the enclosure 16. Another series of wires 15 is wired to the terminal block 12 to complete the circuit for the electrical equipment. The terminal block 12 shown in FIG. 2 is for wiring for three-phase power. The electrical equipment is grounded by running a grounding wire 18 leading from one side of the grounding socket 20 of the terminal block 12 to the chassis 14 of the enclosure 16 with a wire clip 22 and fastener 24. Such a grounding system 10 has the drawbacks of requiring a grounding wire 18, wire clip 22, and fastener 24 to ground the equipment to the ground socket 20 of the terminal block 12. In prior art grounding systems 10, it is common to affix the terminal block 12 and associated grounding wire 18, wire clip 22, and fastener 24 to a rear portion 17 of the enclosure 16. However, such an installation of the grounding system 10 provides for difficult access in the enclosure 16 due to the location of the grounding system 10 being in the rear portion 17 of the enclosure 16 and the bulk of electrical equipment within the enclosure 16, resulting in awkward and inefficient installation and/or maintenance of the grounding system 10.